


Kita Adalah Satu di Antara Empat Belas Juta Enam Ratus Lima

by sabakunoghee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesone Facial Hair Bros, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, OTP Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Stephen Strange Dies, Tony Stark Hates Magic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Two Sherlocks Is Better Than One
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Di dalam perjalanan lintas-dimensinya, Stephen Strange selalu menemukan Tony Stark. Berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Sampai ke titik ia percaya bahwa ia dan dirinya adalah sebuah keniscayaan. Tak terhitung ia panggil nama itu dengan berbagai cara. Stark. Kemudian Anthony. Berakhir dengan—





	Kita Adalah Satu di Antara Empat Belas Juta Enam Ratus Lima

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini dibuat dalam kondisi baper yang amat parah; tolong diingat bahwa penulis merupakan manusia ISFP yang rentan ketepak feels. 4,000++ words yang akan Anda baca merupakan ketikan-sekali-jadi. Langsung ditumpahkan tanpa sempat (...dan mau) diaudit-ulang. Segala teori yang ada berasal dari berbagai sumber, tetapi mayoritas obrolan senggang dengan pasangan hidup penulis. Saya adalah manusia suka-suka egois yang menulis untuk kepuasan diri sendiri. Akhir kata, semoga bisa dinikmati.

_“I went forward in time... to view **alternate** futures. To see all the **possible** outcomes of the coming conflict.”_

_“How many did you see?”_

_“Fourteen million six hundred and five.”_

_“How many did we win?”_

_“...one.”_

_( Peter Quill, Stephen Strange and Tony Stark, Avengers : Infinity War )_

.

.

.

**Kita Adalah Satu di Antara Empat Belas Juta Enam Ratus Lima**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar berdasarkan **Avengers : Infinity War** oleh **Marvel Cinematic Universe**

Romance / Angst

Stephen Vincent Strange dan Anthony Edward Stark

T-rated untuk sepercik hubungan sesama jenis dan sesemesta kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika entitas yang memiliki kemampuan berpikir mencapai level ‘tidak terhingga’, maka satu-satunya harga yang harus ia bayar adalah ‘kesendirian’.

 

Tunggal. _Ia_ dan hanya _ia_. Satu di tengah ketidakrelevanan.

 

_—infinit._

.

.

.

Konyol, tidakkah?

 

Makhluk hidup selalu memiliki nafsu. Gairah. Keinginan. _Ambisi_ —yang tak pernah gagal menyaput logika dan rasa. Carik-carik kisah hidupnya menggelap seiring ia berintensi untuk menghapus separuh populasi. Sinting, mereka bilang. Radikal, mereka katakan. Ekstrimis, mereka hujat. Sampai saat yang paling ia takutkan terjadi di depan matanya. Titan, planet yang pernah _‘indah seperti planet-planet lainnya’_ berubah menjadi tumpukan pasir tandus dan bangkai-bangkai logam. Tekad itu berkembang dari hari ke hari, tahun ke tahun, masa ke masa; dengan tekun dan sabar, ia mengumpulkan armada perang dan membawa serta teror ke tanah-tanah lain bermasalah serupa— _overpopulasi_.

 

Ia yakin bahwa alam semesta memiliki batas. Sumber daya alam memiliki batas. Dihadapkan dengan ketamakan makhluk hidup yang _tidak_ memiliki batas. Pandangan tersebut menjadi bekalnya, yang ia doktrinasikan kepada pengikutnya, konsep yang perlahan bertransfosmasi menjadi paham yang nyata.

 

Thanos—tanpa bantuan batu-batu bertuah tersebut, _telah menciptakan realita_.

 

Dan _kini_.

 

Detik ini, sekon berjalan, pada linimasa dimana enam sosok asing bersua di sistem tata surya selain tempat bumi mengorbit. Enam yang disilangkan takdir. Enam yang masing-masing memiliki visi dan misi berbeda mengenai apa yang tengah (—dan akan) mereka hadapi. Pun, _tahu_ , semua mengerti bahwa insiden di planet gersang ini tak lebih dari _tiket-satu-arah_. Pertaruhan yang lebih besar daripada nyawa; jika hal tersebut masihlah yang _terpenting_ dari sebongkah entitas hidup. Itulah kenapa, sebagai satu dari yang memiliki relik kuno tersebut, Stephen Vincent Strange merasa memiliki ‘kesempatan’ untuk mencari celah. Menyeruak di antara lembar-lembar variasi kejadian—berusaha memisahkan fiksi dan fakta guna mematahkan kesempurnaan yang berpusat di senjata tersebut; _sa_ _rung tangah mahakarya kurcari Nidavellir._

 

Eks dokter bedah syaraf itu bukannya tidak ‘melihat’—justru karena ia tidak _hanya_ melihat; tetapi juga ‘merasa dan mengalami’. Karena ia menyusuri kisi-kisi masa depan yang diintipnya satu persatu.

 

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja apa yang ia pahami menjadi tidak valid.

 

“—berapa banyak _kita_ menang?”

 

_‘Kita’_ itu meluncur dari vokal yang ia kenal sebagai tenor milik Tony Stark. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak lekas-lekas ia jawab. Alih-alih merespon dengan suara, pria bernetra safir itu justru memandang lekat lawan bicara yang hanya terpaut jarak sejengkal di hadapan muka. Tanpa sadar, ia menelisik raut yang terbentuk dari otot-otot wajah sang pahlawan super. Gurat-gurat di sekitar sudut matanya, rambut-rambut halus yang membingkai rahangnya, sorot yang menyiratkan setengah keberanian dan separuh ketakutan. Kerjap bola mata sang punggawa _New York Sanctum_ terhenti; memutuskan untuk merekam detil kontur paras yang tak tertabir zirah berteknologi tinggi. Kenapa, dari empat belas juta enam ratus lima,

.

_“If it comes to you, or the boy, and the Time Stone,”_

_._

Napasnya tercuri,

 

Tidak karena rasa lelah akibat mengarungi ratusan dimensi, ribuan linimasa, jutaan probabilitas. Telah ia alami kepayahan yang amat sangat akibat kekuatan mutlak permata hijau di dalam _Eye of Agamotto_ ; memerangkapnya dan Dormammu di dalam lingkaran-waktu yang nyaris tak berkesudahan.

 

Namun karena, dari empat belas juta enam ratus _lima_ , empat belas juta enam ratus _empat_ melibatkan ‘kita’—dirinya, Stephen Vincent Strange, dan Anthony Edward Stark.

.

_“—I will not hesitate to choose the Stone.”_

_._

Bahkan, dirinya yang memiliki akses khusus ke masa depan, tetaplah tak lolos dari lelucon bernama takdir. Itulah kenapa sang Dokter mengambil jeda yang cukup lama untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam sepasang pusaran pekat milik sang ‘juru kunci’. Ha—bahkan, ‘lama’ dan ‘sebentar’ tidaklah berlaku kepada dirinya yang memperlakukan ‘waktu’ sebagai sesuatu yang siklis; _nonlinier_. Manusia-manusia di hadapannya ini memiliki kekuatan melampaui _batas fisik_ manusia normal, benar. Namun di mata mereka yang awam, meditasi yang dilakukan sang praktisi ilmu-magis, terlihat hanya terjadi selama satu-dua menit. Padahal, Stephen Strange telah melalui eon. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri mati, tidak kurang dari jutaan-kali, dan percayalah bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam akhir.

 

Namun harus ia akui, bahwa melihat kematian pihak lain tidak pernah menjadi mudah untuknya. Tony Stark baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu—jika dihitung dengan acuan satuan waktu yang dikenalnya di bumi. Fatal karena ia terlanjur _‘melihat, merasa dan mengalami’_ berbagai cabang masa depan,

 

(—yang mana, Tony Stark di hadapannya _sekarang_ , tidak— _belum_ , melewatinya.)

 

“Satu.”

 

Stephen Strange mengatakan ‘satu’ atas jawaban ‘menang’—tanpa peduli konsekuensi. Laki-laki yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya inilah yang akan menjadikan ‘satu’ tersebut mutlak. _Sang penyintas._

.

.

.

.

.

—lalu, apakah definisi ‘menang’ itu sendiri?

 

“ _Say, Doctor Cryptic_ ,” laki-laki berjambang itu menyeringai sembari memutar-mutar gelas kristal berisi _brandy_ berkualitas wahid, “—bukannya dengan sihir waktumu, mudah bagimu kembali ke masa lalu, hajar si Dagu-Konyol itu sebelum menjadi sekuat sekarang, dan— _yadda-yadda, poof_. Kita menang.”

 

Konversasi itu terjadi di _Avengers Mansion_ —kalau tidak mau mengatakannya ‘kediaman Tony Stark’ yang selalu menyediakan alkohol berusia belasan tahun. Stephen Strange menemukan dirinya tengah membelesak di salah satu sofa berwarna ikonik Iron Man. Merah bersilang emas. Bergaya minimalis-modern yang ia yakin _tag_ harganya diikuti nol berjajar enam. Sang penyihir mengangkat bahu, kasual, tatkala wadah cairan memabukkan itu disodorkan ke arahnya. Stark generasi bontot mengambil posisi santai terpaut jarak satu kaki dari tempatnya duduk. Satu selebrasi kecil mereka lakukan diiringi bunyi kaca saling berdenting. Stephen memperhatikan ketika Tony menandaskan tiga puluh mililiter dalam satu kali tegak.

 

“Kau cukup pintar untuk memahami hukum kausalitas, ‘kan, Stark?” Cebik sumir di wajah neurologis itu menyiratkan cemoohan. Guyon, tentu. Ia cukup yakin bahwa pertanyaan pembuka si jenius tidak lebih dari kalimat retoris, “Setiap kejadian memperoleh kepastian dan keharusan serta kekhususan-kekhususan eksistensinya akibat sesuatu atau berbagai hal lain yang mendahuluinya—“

 

“—merupakan hal-hal yang diterima tanpa ragu dan tidak memerlukan sanggahan,” genap Tony, “Kau cuma mengutip Wikipedia.” Ia menyergah dengan kedua bola mata berputar malas.

 

Stephen terkekeh, “Sebab-akibat. Aku tahu kekacauan lebih besar menanti jika terlalu banyak campur tangan akan masa lalu,” satu sesap, sejenak memuji kualitas _brandy_ di dalam hati, sebelum kembali menatap wajah pria berjantung reaktor, “Tetapi kita bisa _menciptakan_ masa depan alternatif, Stark.”

 

“Whoa, sebentar, tahan,” sebagai penganut ilmu pengetahuan yang _terukur_ , obrolan ini benar-benar membuat otaknya yang dipenuhi rasio memberontak, “Itu lebih abstrak daripada lokus polimorfik.”

 

“Kau menguasai astrofisika termonuklir dalam satu malam. Tidak seharusnya dibuat bingung dengan waktu yang _ternyata_ bisa bersifat siklis,” kekehnya berubah menjadi tawa; sungguh menyenangkan melihat seorang berkecerdasan tinggi memasang raut serumit itu, “—sudahlah. Kepalamu meledak, nanti. Bahkan superkomputer pun bisa meletus kalau dihadapkan dengan situasi paradoksal.”

 

Tony mendengus, “Aku pikir kita tengah berbicara dalam ranah fisika kuantum.”

 

“Filsafat,” sanggah Stephen, “Lagipula, apa bedanya? Toh, filsafat juga mempelajari epistemologi yang kau agung-agungkan itu.”

 

“Tugasku adalah membuat senjata yang cukup kuat untuk setidaknya _menahan_ Thanos melakukan hal lebih tolol ketibang melempar _ku_ dengan bulan,” sebelah tangannya yang bebas terangkat di udara bagai penjahat yang menyerah di hadapan penegak hukum, “Enam batu tolol itu berhasil membuatku membaca ulang kitab yang ditulis tahun 1591.” Tony seolah mengeluh, padahal ada sirat penasaran di dalam vokalnya, “Doc—aku _cuma_ ingin minum _brandy_ denganmu, oke? Bisa kita tunda obrolan ini sampai setidaknya aku menyelesaikan _pdf_ yang baru kuunduh?” (Berisi kajian filsafat yang selama ini selalu dianggapnya ‘fiksi’ belaka—ya, sialan kau, Stephen Strange dan kekuatan magismu itu.)

 

“Percayalah, Stark, kau mungkin akan tertarik dengan seni-mistis kalau kedua tanganmu digilas hancur sampai ke level neuron,” dua kali mereka melakukan _toast_ , “Awalnya aku pikir semua itu bualan. Ini,” jari-jarinya bergerak lincah dan membentuk pola mantera berelemen api, “—adalah energi. Itu metafisis. Mutlak. Tidak akan kalah daya jika diadu dengan teknologi-nano favoritmu itu.”

 

“Tetap tidak bisa diterima rasio bagaimana kau memanipulasinya menjadi berbagai bentuk hanya dengan begini-dan-begitu.” Tony ikut-ikutan mempermainkan tangannya di udara.

 

“—nah, itu cuma masalah epistemologis.”

 

“Tidak adil karena aku harus mengeluarkan jutaan dollar untuk sebuah _itu_ ,” dagunya menunjuk rongsokan teranyar yang masih tergeletak di lantai pualam, “Sementara kau melakukannya seolah-olah kau… _Well, you are a wizard, afterall,_ ” hela, “Waktu kita di Titan, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk, bahkan, _setidaknya_ , pakai logika ketika melihat caramu bertarung. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin tidak masuk akal.” Ocehnya, “Tapi—ya. Oke. Metode. Prosedural. Aku akan pura-pura percaya kalau sihir itu sebuah _teknik_.”

 

“Lihat, _siapa_ sekarang yang memanjang-manjangkan pembicaraan.” Stephen menyesap minumannya.

 

“ _Geez_ , setidaknya aku tidak akan pindah haluan sepertimu.” Ujar Tony dengan ekspresi masam.

 

Salah satu alis si ahli medis tertarik vertikal, “Aku tahu dimensi-alternatif dimana _kau_ menjadi seperti _ku,_ Stark,” cengir timpang di raut Stephen menjadi-jadi, “Mau kubukakan pintu portal?”

 

“—dan mengenakan jubah lapukmu itu?” Mimik Tony berubah seolah menjadi saksi mata kehamilan Loki yang; percayalah, hal itu memungkinkan secara… _Mitologi_ , ya— “Aku memilih _superarmor_ -ku.”

.

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan itu terjadi di salah satu ‘masa depan alternatif’—jika saja ia memilih untuk mengulur pertarungan lebih lama; lebih, lebih lama sehingga batu-pikiran di kening Vision tidak pernah Thanos dapatkan. Lima dari enam membuat sang Titan berhasil menciptakan berbagai realita palsu. Dimensi dimana kedua jenius itu dapat duduk bersama, berpikir seolah telah ‘menang’. Karena tanpa ‘pikiran’, _kelima kekuatan lain tidak akan pernah seimbang_. Vision berhasil melarikan diri di salah satu pintu lintas dimensi; membuat Thanos mencari—dan tidak berbeda dengan mengulur kehancuran itu sendiri. Stephen Strange yakin bukanlah ‘menang’ yang seperti itu yang mereka semua inginkan.

 

Maka, ia menyusun _rencana_.

 

Rencana selain memerangkap Thanos dalam lingkaran-waktu tak berkesudahan. Empat batu waktu di dalam kuasa mampu menciptakan _realita di dalam realita_ ; dan Stephen yakin, pada satu titik, Thanos mampu memanipulasinya balik dan justru menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya dan alam semesta.

 

Pula, selain memacu _shuttle_ yang dibawa oleh Peter Quill dan kelompok alien kecilnya. Stephen telah mengeliminasi satu seperempat juta kemungkinan ‘Tony Stark _mati_ karena kehabisan oksigen di ruang hampa udara’. Perang itu _harus_ terjadi di Titan—itulah langkah pertamanya. Teknisnya ia serahkan kepada tim darurat yang terbentuk tanpa perlu ikrar. Perannya jauh lebih rumit; memastikan _dirinya sendiri_ yang berimprovisasi terhadap setiap aksi rekan-rekannya. Bak permainan catur yang mana satu dinamika kecil mampu menentukan hasil akhir; dan kali ini, taruhan mereka adalah alam semesta. Sang _mastermind_ memutuskan untuk memulainya dengan duduk di puing-puing pesawat. Membuka dialog tepat ketika Thanos menampakkan diri dengan batu-jiwa telah berada dalam otoritasnya.

.

_“You will find our will equal to your own!”_

.

—bidak pertama telah digerakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

“Anthony.”

 

Panggilan itu selalu berhasil membuat empunya nama ingin menjambaki rambut _seseorang_.

 

Bukan rambutnya sendiri karena—tidak berfaedah dan ada kemungkinan membuatnya menderita kebotakan dini. Namun rambut _nya_ , yang entah bagaimana, gerombolan berwarna putih bersekongkol dengan simetris sehingga membentuk aksen unik di keseluruhan penampilan si pak tua penjaga relik kuno. Cangkir kopi berjumpa dengan piring kecil bermaterial sama. Shawarma yang separuh digigit diletakkan kembali di wadah kertas-tebal. Stark lanang yang siang hari itu mengenakan setelan biasa; kaos hitam dan _jeans_ belel yang entah kapan terakhir terkena deterjen—tengah bersemuka dengan si pakar sihir terkemuka yang belakangan menjadi sorotan pasca ‘terpukul mundurnya si Titan Sinting’.

 

“—hm, Anthony?” Nama itu terulang dua kali. Versi lanjutan mengandung intonasi tanya. Melantun diiringi air muka khawatir, “Kentangnya terlalu gosong?” Stephen Strange berusaha kasual.

 

Si penggila teknologi menarik bibir sampai batas maksimal—tidak tepat untuk dikatakan ‘senyum’. Gerak horizontal itu membentuk ekspresi semacam, lengkung di mulutnya berkata _‘halo’_ sementara sorot matanya berujar, _‘—mati saja kau’_. Stephen tentu sudah hafal dengan varian emosi ini.

 

“Sampai kapan kau akan merajuk karena ketenaranmu anjlok?” Sebelah safir itu mengerling, “Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak akan bergabung dengan geng _superhero_ -mu itu. Jadi kita bisa membangun lagi reputasi masing-masing. Kalian dan ancaman bersifat fisik dan aku dari bahaya laten kekuatan mis—“

 

“Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama konyol itu?”

 

_Ha—_

 

Stephen mengulum senyum.

 

“Kau hanya belum terbiasa.” Ia membalas tanpa beban sambil memasukkan garpu tergulung _spaghetti_ ke dalam mulutnya. Kedai di pojokan New York yang selalu sibuk sampai-sampai penduduknya lupa kalau mereka _pernah_ nyaris musnah. Lepas dari fakta negara bagian tersebut sepertinya sangat _terbiasa_ dengan berbagai ragam kekacauan. Mulai dari perampokan bank, terorisme sampai invasi alien. Mungkin—telah menjadi fitrah manusia untuk melupakan mimpi buruk secepat mereka bisa.

 

“Itu terdengar seperti aku habis memecahkan vas bunga favorit ibuku, tahu.” Gumam si manusia-besi sembari mempecundangi kentang olahannya di dalam lautan saus tomat, “Seriusnya, ‘Tony’ terdengar lebih simpel. Ringkas. Semua orang memanggilku begitu—dan kau, sepertinya lebih suka repot.”

 

Stephen menggedik, “Aku terbiasa melafalkan yang lebih sulit. Seperti Ustekinumab Adalimumab.”

 

“Itu—“ Tony menyipit, “—nama mantera?”

 

“Obat radang kulit,” ralat sang mantan pegiat kesehatan, “Lagipula, kenapa resisten sekali dengan nama panjangmu sendiri?” Stephen mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dan menghabiskannya dalam dua tegakan besar, “Karena _semua_ orang memanggilmu ‘Tony’, apa aku _harus_ begitu _juga_?”

 

“ _Are you trying to be special?_ ” Cola di samping nampan _fast food_ itu nyaris tumpah karena gerakan tangannya, “—kita tidak berada di level hubungan yang menggunakan nama khusus, _Doc_.”

 

“Hmm, barusan _kau_ memanggilku dengan nama khusus.” Seloroh Stephen.

 

“Kukira _semua_ manusia memanggil seorang dokter dengan kata ‘dokter’, _Dokter_.” Balas Tony, “Kau sebegitu inginnya memiliki _pet name_ , aku akan dengan senang hati memikirkannya, kita mulai dari profesi barumu,” dengan vokal diberatkan, Stark jejaka itu berkata, “ _You’re a wizard, Stephen._ ”

 

“Uh, barusan kau menyinggung semua Stephen di dunia ini.”

 

“ _Rest in peace_ , Hawkings.”

 

“Lewat. Yang barusan terdengar seperti mantan pacarku. _It’s ridiculously ridiculous._ ”

 

“Ha—lihat siapa yang bicara. Memangnya kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? _Steve_?”

 

“…”

 

Bahkan, seorang yang memiliki kemampuan memutar balik waktu pun dapat— _menyesal_. Ia tahu siapa itu ‘Steve’ yang dimaksud oleh Tony Stark. Bukan berasal dari nama ‘Stephen’, akan tetapi alterasinya yang berbunyi ‘Steven’. Diikuti dengan marga ‘Rogers’ di belakangnya dan lambang Kapten Amerika yang melekati eksistensinya. Dari perjalanannya ke masa lalu dalam sudut pandang orang ketiga, laki-laki dalam bentuk astral itu tahu _apa, siapa, bagaimana_ keterikatan kedua insan yang tergabung di nama besar Avengers. Seperti apa sepak terjang mereka. Sebaik apa komunikasi, integritas dan kerja sama mereka. Awal mula dan akhir dari—mereka; dan pada suatu insiden, Tony berhenti menyebut nama ‘Steve’. Sampai beberapa detik lalu. ‘Steve’ yang diikuti oleh ekspresi kecewa dan rasa bersalah.

 

Stephen Vincent Strange tahu bahwa leluconnya kelewat batas. Pun, ia paham jika Anthony Edward Stark enggan memadu tatap pasca kalimatnya yang mustahil ia tarik kembali.

 

_“—is ‘Stephen’ okay?_ ”

 

Tenor itu menarik fokus sang dokter yang sempat mengapung.

 

Dua jenius memiliki tingkat arogansi yang sama-sama menjulang. Lucu, bagaimana di hadapan satu sama lain, keduanya berusaha menekan ego demi menghindari sebuah pertikaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Mustahil untuk mengingat _empat belas juta enam ratus lima_ prospek secara detil; dan jujur saja, si jubah merah beberapa kali nyaris kehilangan momentum.

 

Namun Stephen Strange cukup puas dengan slot memorinya—

 

Ia telah _menciptakan_ kesempatan bagi mereka berenam bekerja sama dan memberi harapan bahwa Thanos _masih dapat dikalahkan_. Dengan kontrol sang Titan atas kekuatan, ruang, realita dan jiwa, ia tetap kepayahan ketika Mantis mendarat di pundaknya. Selama batu-pikiran belum ia genggam, maka manipulasi akan kewarasan lain pihak tidak dapat dilakukan. Stephen juga memperlihatkan bahwa Thanos dapat _terluka secara fisik_ jika terpapar agresi sampai intensitas tertentu. Mungkin, di level yang lebih besar— _seperti kekuatan mentah bercampur energi alam yang dikuasai para Asgard—_ dapat benar-benar membunuh musuh mutual mereka itu.

.

_“Spare his life and I’ll give you the stone.”_

.

Namun; tidak _di sini_. Tidak _sekarang_. Tidak dengan _cara_ yang mereka upayakan. Cukup dengan ia optimalisasikan kekuatannya sampai limit terjauh—memberikan Tony Stark bayangan sebesar dan sejauh apa kapasitas batu-batu bertuah jika tidak diimbangi dengan pecahan lainnya.

 

Empat dari enam, lima dari enam; akan berakhir dengan ketidakseimbangan.

.

_“We're in the end game, now.”_

.

—tetapi _enam_ dari _enam_ , ekuilibrium akan tercapai.

.

.

.

.

.

“Jadi, yang _‘aku mati karena pesawat yang kita tumpangi dilempar meteor’_ itu versi keberapa?”

 

“Dua ribu empat ratus tiga,” vakum—“uh, dua ribu tiga ratus empat? Kau memintaku _mengingat_ empat belas juta enam ratus lima kemungkinan? Ingatan fotografisku juga ada batasnya, Tony.”

 

Si pemilik nama tertawa ringan, “Kupikir dengan sihir, semuanya semudah menjentikkan jari.”

 

“—begitu caranya, lebih baik Thanos datang ke Kamar-Taj daripada repot-repot menjadi kolektor barang antik.” Stephen melonggarkan kedua lengannya ketika lelaki Stark sedikit menggeliat.

 

Musim dingin itu mereka lewati di _New York Sanctum_. Tepatnya, di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan artefak primitif dan menguar bau menyerupai— _entahlah_ , Tony Stark terbiasa dengan aromaterapi hasil penguapan minyak esensial dan tidak dapat memetakan _bau apa ini_. Interior yang didominasi warna hijau muram dan kaca patri berusia dekade sama sekali tidak membantu. Jika ada mekanisme yang mengatur suhu ruangan agar tetap hangat adalah sihir-tempratur yang entah-bagaimana-cara-Strange-melakukannya. Ditambah jubah merah yang biasanya berisik dan tidak bisa diatur; kini begitu anteng membungkus tubuh Tony. Pendar reaktor di dadanya menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan tersebut; tetapi tak membuatnya kesulitan dalam memetakan ekspresi di wajah Stephen.

 

Tidak setiap hari ia memberikan si penyihir itu izin untuk _mendekapnya_ seperti ini—

 

“ _Isn’t it—strange?_ ”

 

Pertanyaan Tony beriringan dengan tatap sepasang kelereng coklat gelap yang langsung menghunus ke netra safir sang ahli rapal. Stephen serta-merta mengernyit, “Apanya? Namaku?”

 

“—keabnormalanmu.” Tony menukas dengan intonasi satirnya yang khas, “Bahkan sulit bagiku untuk membayangkan _FRIENDS_ memiliki dua jenis akhir cerita,” ia menyingkirkan sebelah lengan Stephen yang sedari tadi bertenger di pinggangnya, “ _Well_ , maksudku—dimensi paralel bukan lagi hal ganjil untukku. Aku bahkan tidak akan heran jika ada Tony Stark lain tiba-tiba muncul dari langit dan bilang ingin menguasai dunia,” malas, ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang ganda itu—menggerutu karena si jubah-levitasi membalutnya terlampau rapat, “Bagaimana bisa kau _belum_ gila, pertanyaanku.”

 

“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku _belum_?” Stephen membalasnya dengan nada jenaka.

 

“Hm, lebih masuk akal. Terakhir aku mencoba adu argumen dengan orang waras, justru aku jadi pihak yang dicap sinting,” ya—Tony dan aksi semi-bunuh-dirinya di berbagai kesempatan, “Berapa banyak _aku_ yang kau jumpai, Stephen?” Laki-laki skeptis itu menoleh, “Apa kita bertemu— _seperti ini?_ ”

 

“Mau kuceritakan dengan cara apa? Alfabetis?” sang Dokter tertawa kecil sebelum menyamakan diri dengan posisi Tony—menumpuk bantal di belakang punggung dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Safirnya tetap menatap sang Iron Man dengan cara serupa. Lama, dalam, mencoba menebak apa isi kepala si pencipta intelegensi buatan yang terkenal sulit diejawantahkan. Vokal maskulin berspektrum lebih dalam itu mulai merunut, “Di _hampir_ semua versi hidupmu, kau tetap manusia sombong dan kelewat pintar, Tony. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar bisa memahamimu. Salah satu yang paling buruk adalah _kau_ yang selalu memerlukan alkohol hanya untuk bisa tidur.” Papar Stephen.

 

Tony terkekeh, “Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku.”

 

“Dan, tidak. Hubungan _ini_ hanya ada di _sini_ ,” jari-jarinya yang secara fisiologis lumpuh menyentuh sisi wajah Tony dengan kehati-hatian berlebihan, “ _—kita,_ hanya ada _saat ini,_ hanya eksis di _dimensi ini._ ”

 

“Apa aku pernah menghajarmu di dunia lain?” Kali ini suaranya diiringi cengkok menantang.

 

“Satu-dua kali, ya—tapi kita lebih sering berada di kubu yang sama,” Stephen menerawang, “Kita pernah _terpaksa_ melakukan misi bersama dan aku benar-benar membencimu; tapi _kau_ memaksaku untuk melakukan hal tolol atau melabeli kita berdua sebagai _‘awesome facial hair bros._ ’ Konyol.”

 

“Kau yakin ingatanmu tidak bercampur dengan _fanfiction_?” Kelakar Tony.

 

Stephen menggeleng tegas sekalipun air mukanya tetap hangat, “Lama-lama kau jadi seperti anak lima tahun yang tidak bisa tidur kalau belum dibacakan cerita, Tony.” Komentar tersebut diucapkan sambil merentangkan sebelah lengannya; sebuah gestur untuk mengembalikan Stark yang ia sukai ke dalam pelukannya, “—tidurlah. Aku tahu kau harus muncul pagi-pagi sekali besok… Err, _nanti_ , maksudku.”

 

“Putar saja jimat saktimu itu dan biarkan aku tidur empat jam lagi,” seloroh Tony sambil beringsut ke sisi Stephen, “Lama-lama batu-bertuah sekalipun fungsinya sama dengan jam weker di tanganmu.”

 

…

 

Ia mengorbankan tiga-per-empat populasi bumi untuk _momen ini_.

 

Ditambah kedua tungkai Tony Stark. Laki-laki itu kini sepenuhnya bergantung pada kaki-mekanik yang dibuatnya dengan sisa-sisa onderdil pasca ‘matinya’ planet biru ini. Dunia yang mereka kenal tengah menderita defisit energi. Sumber daya yang mengisi reaktor di dada Tony tidak lagi banyak—pria yang dahulu gagah menantang jajaran alien kini tinggal sejengkal dari kematian. Stephen menyesali setiap detiknya. Dimensi waktu yang seolah mogok berjalan. Namun, Tony sepertinya tidak keberatan; ia tetap bangun di pagi hari dengan secangkir kopi panas sebagai peneman sarapan. Batu-waktu masih dalam kuasanya. Walaupun tinggal masalah hari sampai Thanos berhasil menguasai omnipresensi. Harga yang terlalu mahal untuk sebuah ‘kebersamaan’; untuk sisi egoisnya yang menginginkan _ia._

 

Tony. Tony- _nya_.

 

“Jadi—“

 

Stephen sedikit tersentak. Ia pikir, _lelakinya_ itu telah terlelap.

 

“—kau memilih _ku_.”

 

“…ya.”

 

“Misalnya kau diberi kesempatan kedua untuk mengganti pilihan—“

 

“Thanos membuat realita semudah menjentikkan jari, Tony,” potong Stephen, “Empat belas juta enam ratus empat kemungkinan adalah cabang dari ‘Thanos tidak pernah berhasil mengumpulkan keenamnya’, dan _kita_ adalah hasil dari salah satunya,” seiring dengan meredupnya sinar putih di jantung buatan di tubuh Tony, cahaya hijau dari Eye of Agamotto menerangi wajah kedua sosok yang tengah baring-berhadapan, “—aku mempertaruhkan banyak hal untuk _bersamamu_ , Tony, dan—apapun konsekuensinya, aku tidak akan kehilanganmu. Atau… Membiarkan _mu_ kehilangan _ku_.”

 

“Tidak lagi. Tidak untuk— _kesekian-juta-kalinya_.”

 

Tony Stark tidak menjawab—

 

“Tidurlah,” bisik Stephen, lembut, “—tidurlah, Tony.”

 

_Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian,_

_Tidak,_

_—tidak akan pernah, lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, pertanyaan Tony Stark hari itu _bukanlah_ tentang ‘mereka’—

 

Tetapi tentang _kemenangan_.

 

Maka, itulah yang Stephen Strange berikan kepadanya; kepada laki-laki yang hadir di dalam empat belas juta enam ratus empat kemungkinan hidupnya. Secuil kans renik untuk dapat ‘menang’. Sebuah akhir yang memerlukan pengorbanan tidak sedikit—dengan cara membiarkan Thanos mendapatkan ‘keseimbangan’ lewat terkumpulnya kekuatan enam elemen pembentuk alam semesta. Setidaknya, ia telah membuktikan bahwa Thanos tetaplah entitas hidup yang bisa mati. Setidaknya, ia telah mengulur waktu sampai Nebula tiba. Setidaknya, setelah ia _lenyap,_ Tony dapat meloloskan diri dari planet mati berjarak tahun cahaya dari bumi yang mereka kenal. Setidaknya—telah ia pastikan Tony _tidak sendirian._ Karena kepada laki-laki jenius inilah, _sang penyintas,_ harapan tersebut ditumpukan.

 

Di dalam perjalanan lintas-dimensinya, Stephen Strange selalu _menemukan_ Tony Stark. Berkali-kali, berulang-ulang. Sampai ke titik ia _percaya_ bahwa _ia_ dan _dirinya_ adalah sebuah _keniscayaan_. Tak terhitung ia panggil nama itu dengan berbagai cara. _Stark_. Kemudian _Anthony_. Berakhir dengan—

.

_“Tony,”_

.

Permata hijau berpindah kepemilikan. Setelah ini, Thanos akan menggunakan kekuatan spasial guna memangkas jarak antara Titan dan Bumi. Perlawanan lain akan terjadi. Nyawa dicabut dan kekuatan mahadahsyat akan meniadakan separuh kehidupan. Stephen melihat kilatan cahaya sebelum sarung tangan buatan kaum pandai-besi termahsyur itu retak pasca menahan intensitas berskala ‘semesta’. Namun, ia juga menjadi saksi bagaimana _Thanos memegang janjinya untuk beristirahat._ Jika batu-batu tersebut kembali terpencar setelah saling menyeimbangkan, maka kesempatan ‘menang’ itu akan tercipta. Ia _tahu_ siapa saja yang _kelak_ akan mendampingi Tony Stark; dan ia juga _tahu_ siapa saja yang _tidak termasuk_ ke dalam kalkulasi sebuah ‘kemenangan’. Dirinya, adalah salah satu dari yang kedua.

 

Stephen pernah berpikir bahwa kematian akan terasa sakit; namun ternyata, dera fisik menjadi tidak relevan ketika waktu dalam dimensinya yang elastis membuatnya merasa— _tiada_.

 

(Wajah Tony merupakan hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum raganya menyerpih.)

.

.

.

.

.

_“—there was **no** other way.”_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _Sir_ , Anda baik-baik saja?”

“Uh—maaf. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sakit; sering sekali terjadi belakangan ini.”

“Saya bantu berdiri. Tenanglah, saya seorang dokter. Ahli syaraf—percayalah, saya bisa membantu.”

“Haha, aku ragu. Maaf, bukan berarti meragukan kompetensimu, tetapi rasanya sakit kepalaku ini bukan karena… Gangguan medis? Mungkin kau akan menganggapku omong kosong—“

“—kebanyakan penyakit syaraf mengakibatkan halusinasi, delusi, serangan panik dan depresi akut, _Sir._ Anda berada di bawah penanganan yang tepat. Percayalah, gangguan psikologis berasal dari ketidakseimbangan fisik. Hormon, bisa jadi. Neuron, dalam skala yang lebih rumit.”

“Ya—oh, terima kasih air minumnya—hm. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini saya sering… Bemimpi?”

“Mimpi merupakan manifestasi kegelisahan dunia nyata, kebanyakan. Lanjutkan.”

“Aku bermimpi meninggalkan seseorang.”

“…ya?”

“Entahlah, semuanya terasa sangat… Buram. Seperti, aku bersamanya di sebuah perang, lalu ketika kami pikir kami memenangkan peperangan itu, aku seperti ditarik dan terbangun di atas ranjangku.”

“Baiklah?”

“Katakan—Dokter. Apakah kau pernah… Merasa _melupakan hal yang benar-benar penting,_ tetapi sekeras apapun kau mencoba mengingatnya, _kau tidak pernah bisa_?”

“Ya—kadang aku melupakan dimana kunci mobilku, tapi…”

“Dokter.”

“…”

“…”

“—aku tahu persis _perasaan_ itu, _Sir_.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Saya akan merujuk Anda ke rumah sakit tempat saya praktik. Nama Anda?”

“Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes.”

“Baik, _Sir_ Barnes. Nama saya Stephen Strange. Anda bisa temui saya di Metropolitan General Hospital, 479 W 58th Street. Ini kartu nama saya.”

“Ha—apakah konsultasi ini dapat dibayar oleh gaji seorang militer?”

“Jangan pusing masalah tagihan, lagipula—“

“Lagipula?”

“—tidak. Sampai jumpa, _Sir_ Barnes.”

“ _Well thanks, Doctor Strange_.”

.

.

.

.

.

_“If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down a garbage disposal?”_

_“No, can’t do.”_

.

Kita Adalah Satu di Antara Empat Belas Juta Enam Ratus Lima : **Selesai.**

.

.

.

**Sabaku no Ghee, May 13 th 2018.**

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sdri. dropletganger (at) deviantArt untuk Tony-dalam-jubah-Stephen yang sangat cetar dan membuat hati teriris. God bless you. And your extremely talented hand.


End file.
